


Hollow and Asunder

by ishkaw



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (eventually Cloud Leon Seifer will get together), Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up Together, Hate Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Time Skips, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishkaw/pseuds/ishkaw
Summary: Summary: Cloud, Squall, and Seifer grew up together in Radiant Gardens with the same dream - to enter Elding Academy and become knights. Through their teens, relationships grow - for better or worse. Five years after the fall and restoration of their world, they are reunited once more. While they’ve all changed, a darkness seems to permeate and follow Cloud. Leon struggles to help while Seifer strives not to fuck everything up.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Seifer Almasy, Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Seifer Almasy/Cloud Strife, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is hard to categorize. The setting is from Kingdom Hearts but a lot has been changed. No character from KH will appear in this fic. There are major influences in the characters from the original, respective Final Fantasy games as well. So it’s an AU KH/FF7/FF8 fic. It’s also probably the only Seifer/Squall(Leon)/Cloud fic ever.   
> There will be explicit and implied non-con scenes. 
> 
> What do you do with no power during an ice storm? Write fanfic. So, I've written 7 chapters already! At least it won't languish like my other FFVII fic (that is slowly being processed in my head).
> 
> Ages in Chapter 1  
> Cloud - 7  
> Squall - 10  
> Seifer - 10 (3 months from 11)

Clear skies. A bright, full sun. Crystal blue water with waves crashing against soft, white sand. A perfect day at the beach.

Seagulls cawed overhead before diving down to snatch an unwary beachgoer’s french fry or unguarded lunch. A group of teenagers were yelling and groaning over a close game of volleyball while others kicked up sand as they ran with kites trailing behind. 

Then there were the more adventurous braving the water to face the incoming waves.

“Here comes the next one! Get ready to jump!” Seifer yelled in excitement as he bounced on his toes.

Cloud looked back towards the horizon where he could see the wave swelling in size as it approached the shore. Already waist deep, he dug his toes into the sand to brace himself. He looked to his right at Squall, who had a determined look painted on his face - ready to conquer the incoming swell. He barely had time to turn back before a large crash of water swept over him, the force so strong it pulled his miniscule purchase in the sand out from under him and right off his feet. The rushing wave, indifferent to his struggle to right himself, proceeded to carry him back towards the shore in a tumble. He ended up on his knees, coughing up salt water and rubbing the sting from his eyes. The tide slowly receded from around him, leaving him in a few inches of water and sinking into the wet sand. 

“Cloud! Are you okay?” Squall yelled as he lumbered out of the depths, holding up the waistband of his soaked trunks as the water dragged them down - a rather comical sight if Cloud hadn’t been too busy wiping the salt water from his face. 

Cloud coughed one last time before nodding. “Yeah.”

“You should’ve said something if it was too high for you.”

By then, Seifer had slogged his way out of the deep waters. He sneered down at Cloud. “Oh, does little baby Cloud need floaties?”

“Shut up,” Cloud mumbled in embarrassment before getting up and wiping the wet sand clinging to his knees and shins. 

“Looks like you lost your hair tie,” Squall pointed out at Cloud’s hair, which now hung about his shoulders and a few strands clung to his face.

“Yeah, now you don’t just act like a girl - you even look like one!” Seifer bent over and laughed at his own joke.

Angry, Cloud was tempted to punch Seifer in the face, unconcerned that Seifer had almost a foot on him in height. But, his mom and the others’ parents were sitting on the beach, not even 300 feet away. Instead, he turned around, and stomped back up the shore.

Squall ran to catch up with him. “You know, I’m tired of the water anyway. Let’s go build sandcastles!” 

While Cloud appreciated the save from Squall, he felt guilty at interrupting his fun. “You can go play in the ocean. I’m okay.”

Squall snorted. “And be alone with Seifer? Spare me.”

Cloud smiled at that, and together they trudged back to a clear spot on the beach. 

“Fine! Whatever! I’ll have fun out here!” Seifer yelled at their retreating backs. 

After snagging some small buckets from Laguna’s beach bag, Cloud and Squall settled on a spot far enough back from the tide to be deemed safe. They had a few moments of solitude, working silently together to form a base with their hands. Cloud appreciated that about Squall - they both could enjoy the quiet and not feel the need to fill the empty air. 

That was all ruined when two large feet came smashing down on one of the towers they had built. 

“Seifer!” Squall scowled up at him.

“That’s what you get for leaving me all alone out there! I could’ve drowned!” Seifer punctuated his words with a kick to their remaining tower.

“Why do you always have to be such a jerk?” Cloud glared up at Seifer.

“Why do you always have to be a jerk?” Seifer mocked Cloud in a high pitched voice. “Ugh, you’re so annoying, like a baby chocobo.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Chocobo, Chocobo?” Seifer laughed. “I think I found a new nickname for you.”

Cloud clenched his fists in the sand. He was about ready to tackle Seifer, parents be damned, when Squall jumped into the fight.

“Seifer, stop being an asshole.” Squall, arms crossed and brow furrowed, was now standing up beside Seifer.

“I’m going to tell your parents you called me that!” Seifer said but didn’t make a move towards Laguna and Raine. 

“I’ll tell your mom you’re being a bully then,” Squall countered. 

They both stood there, glaring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. 

Seifer gave in first. With a huff, he sank down into the sand and pulled a bucket over towards him. 

Taking that as Seifer’s capitulation, Squall sat back down and began to rebuild the sandcastle. 

Cloud stared at the sand in his hands. He didn’t know why, but he felt hurt. He knew Squall had helped and was defending him. But why did Seifer get to stay and play with them? He wanted that jerk gone. A hand on his shoulder drew his gaze up to Squall’s. Squall smiled briefly and whispered, “You okay?”

Cloud nodded and returned the small smile. Reaching out, he began helping Squall with a new tower.

The brief respite from Seifer’s voice lasted only a few more minutes.

“So, we’re just building a stupid sandcastle together?” 

Cloud rolled his eyes. He knew Seifer couldn’t sit in silence for more than 5 minutes without saying some asinine remark. 

“How about we make it a competition?” Seifer’s eyes lit up as he made his suggestion. “You and me and the chocobo. I bet mine will be the best!”

Cloud’s face scrunched up at the nickname, but didn’t get a chance to respond before Squall was taking up Seifer’s contest.

“Whatever. I’ll beat you and Cloud.”

“Fine! You’re gonna lose!” Seifer took no time to begin throwing sand in his bucket. Squall joined in with fervor.

For a second, Cloud thought about sitting out in protest, but the idea of crushing Seifer was more appealing. He began scooping sand into his own bucket and building areas for the keep, surrounding towers, and drawbridge. One of his favorite books had a detailed layout of Elding Castle, the heart of Radiant Gardens. He had endlessly studied the image and following pages about the prestigious Elding Academy and its head knight, Sephiroth. He used that knowledge now to fashion his own sandcastle as faithfully as he could.

They all furiously built their sandcastles, sneaking peeks at each other’s before going back to their own.

Squall was the first to sit back and declare he was done. Seifer soon followed and then Cloud, reluctantly, sat back. He wasn’t happy with how his was turning out. Who knew building in sand was so hard?

Seifer stood up and brushed the sand from his trunks. “Alright, let’s compare!” He walked around each one, bending over and hmming as he closely examined the details.

“Ok! The winner is….. Drum roll, please!”

Neither Squall nor Cloud gave him a drum roll.

“You’re no fun,” Seifer muttered before continuing. “The winner is me!”

“What? Says who?” Cloud was standing by Seifer’s castle, looking down at it in disdain.

“Says me.”

“Yours doesn’t even have a moat. Or walls. It’s just towers.”

“So? Whatever, chocobo. I’m 10 and you’re 7. I say I won, so I _ won _ .”

Squall crossed his arms and added his own two cents. “Well, I’m 10 too and I say  _ I  _ won.”

Cloud looked at Squall’s castle askance. It was, to put it simply, pathetic. There was one, lone tall tower, but it was leaning more and more to the right. “We were building sandcastles, Squall, not sand disasters.”

Seifer laughed, but quickly stifled it. He didn’t want to laugh at Cloud’s joke.

“It’s not a disaster,” Squall defended in vain as they watched the widening cracks in the sand expand. “Not yet, at least.” His words were no sooner spoken when the last tenacious hold of the sand relented, and the whole structure buckled.

“Is it a disaster now?” Cloud toed at the pile of broken sand at his feet.

Squall scowled. “Fine, yes. I can’t build sandcastles. How about we go back into the ocean?” 

“Yeah! Finally!” Seifer didn’t waste a moment and took off running towards the water. 

“You obviously won, you know,” Squall told Cloud as they took a more leisurely pace down the beach. 

“Yeah? Thanks.” Cloud blushed a little at that - not used to praise. 

Squall gave a rare smile in return. “Come on, let’s go!” He grabbed Cloud’s hand, and they ran into the awaiting waves. 

Later that evening, Cloud was nestled in a pile of blankets and pillows. A variety of quilts, afghans, throws and one large, green comforter made up his nest on Squall’s bedroom floor. He felt snug and content as he stared up at the crescent moon framed by the branches of a large oak. The window was cracked open, filling the room with the fresh scent of gardenias and causing a lazy draft to flutter amongst the sheer, blue curtains. 

Today had been a lot of fun and getting to sleepover at Squall’s was the perfect end of the day. He smiled to himself as he thought about Squall saying his sandcastle was the best. He was glad Squall liked it and even better to know he beat Seifer. He didn’t understand why Seifer was so mean to him. Cloud had never done anything he could think of to make Seifer angry. But every time they all were together, Seifer had to say such cruel things. He hoped that Seifer would forget about his new nickname he came up with. He hated it. Only his mom got to call him anything chocobo related.

“Hey, Cloud. You still awake?” Squall’s voice interrupted Cloud’s thoughts.

Turning in his pallet of blankets, Cloud rearranged himself to face Squall. “Yeah.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

“About today.”

“Today was awesome!” 

Cloud smiled. Squall usually wasn’t one to get all excited, but Cloud was glad he’d enjoyed the beach as much as himself. “It was! I just wish that-” Cloud cut himself off. He didn’t want to bring down the mood.

“Just wish that what?”

Cloud sighed before giving in. “I just wish that Seifer wasn’t such a dick to me.”

“Ugh.” Cloud heard Squall roll over in his bed, as if the thought of Seifer was a struggle in itself. “He was such a jerk today. A dick to both of us.”

“Maybe, but…”

Squall rolled back over and leaned over the edge of his bed. “But what?”

Cloud twiddled the end of a brown and orange afghan’s loose yarn. “It’s different. The way Seifer acts to you and to me.”

Squall raised his eyebrows at that. “How?”

“Well, with you… He wants to beat you. Like it’s all a competition between you and him. But with me… He just wants to beat me up.” 

Squall didn’t answer at first, which Cloud took as a good sign. He was glad Squall wasn’t giving him platitudes about how Seifer really actually liked him and just didn’t know how to show it. Blech. He got that enough from his mom.

“Maybe he’s jealous?” Finally came the answer.

Cloud snorted. “Of what?”

“You’re nice, right? Maybe he’s jealous of you being nice since he seems to be allergic to it.”

Cloud and Squall both snickered.

“I bet he’d sneeze if he tried to be nice to me. One big booger-filled sneeze.”

“Ew! Gross!” Squall laughed. “Ok, next time I’m going to make him do something nice. Like help an old lady cross a street or pick up trash.”

“I’ll have the tissues ready.”

They both giggled at the images in their minds of Seifer sneezing non-stop as he did various kind deeds.

Once they had both gotten themselves under control again, Squall slid off his bed to sit beside Cloud. “But you know, there’s a reason you’re here spending the night and not Seifer.”

“Yeah?” Cloud asked.

“You won’t get your boogers everywhere when I ask you to pass the salt.”

That got them started again into a fit of giggles. After their laugher faded, Squall began tugging away one of the blankets Cloud had nestled under. After freeing it, he stopped and stared at Cloud with such serious eyes, Cloud paused in his grab for the trailing end. “But really. You’re my best friend, Cloud.”

Cloud shyly returned, “You’re mine too.”

“And Seifer can suck an egg.”

“A rotten one.”

Squall nodded and proceeded to pull on the next blanket that formed Cloud’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Cloud had caught at the end of the pastel green and pink afghan, clenching his fingers through the large holes to stop Squall from undoing all his hard work.

“Trying to get you up. Let’s go get a snack.”

Cloud let go of the blanket, causing Squall to fall back on his butt. “You could’ve just said so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age notes:
> 
> Birthdays are the same but the age difference semi-follows KH with Cloud being several years younger than Squall.
> 
> Squall is three years older than Cloud.  
> Aerith is one year older than Cloud.  
> Seifer is almost four years older than Cloud (Seifer's b'day is in December).

Squall tried to focus on the book splayed on his desk. His finger hovered over the bolded term, Nach Defensive Principle, defined mid page after the chapter’s introductory paragraph. A pile of notes was neatly stacked beside the book, his precise and compact handwriting covering each page in organized bullet points. In the center of the desk, a fresh blank piece of paper eagerly awaited for his poised pen to make a notation. Instead, Squall’s eyes drifted once more over to his dark and silent phone. He knew what greeted him once the phone woke up. A text from Cloud. From two weeks ago. Unresponded.

Squall felt that familiar guilt itching away in his chest, but along with it, annoyance. Recently, everything had annoyed him. Laguna annoyed him, Seifer had annoyed him since forever so that wasn’t new, his mom annoyed him, and now even Cloud. They just didn’t understand. No one could. 

He was thirteen. Only two more years until he could apply to Elding Academy - the school that honed the best fighters, leaders, and experts in a wide range of fields. Graduates went on to do amazing feats and make a name for themselves - such as the legendary knight Sephiroth, the dragoon Freya, Terra, the master of spellwork, and of course, Radiant Gardens’s own leader, Ansem. The founder of Elding Academy. The academy was so prominent, it was situated right in the heart of the city, surrounding Elding Castle. 

Entrance into the academy was highly sought and competitive, but once there, you could choose a discipline to study. Mage, engineer, dragoon, and on. But for Squall, the only path he was concerned with was to be a Knight. He had already decided on his weapon of choice to wield - a gunblade. Sure, he had over a year until he could even sit for the entrance exam, but then at 15, he’d finally be old enough to enroll.

But, to do that he would have to score high on the notorious Elding Entrance Exam. He was confident he could pass, but he didn’t just want to meet the bare minimum. He wanted to excel. Prove not only was he worth admittance, he was going to be the best, and _not_ because of his father. 

He knew what everyone would think at first. Here he was, son of the royal advisor, with nepotism paving his way to the prestigious academy. He wanted to - no _had_ to prove them wrong. Show everyone through his scores on the entrance exam that he deserved his spot. Then, as a Knight, he could make a reputation for himself separate from his father’s. Just as he’d chosen to go by his mother’s surname instead of Loire, he’d forge his own path. And he’d do it alone. No one else could understand or even cared to understand. 

Especially not Cloud, who was so young. He had ages to go before he’d even have to think about studying. Even more, he didn’t have the pressure of his family’s reputation. He just had his simple life with his mom. Squall grew angry at that. What right did Cloud have to message him and distract him from his studies? Didn’t he realize how important this was to Squall? He opened his phone, finger poised to erase the message forever. But rereading it made him stop.

_Hey. We haven’t talked in a bit. Hope you’re ok and good luck with studying. Text me back?_

Guilt washed over him, cooling his irrational anger. Squall set his phone down and dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t know why he could get so easily irritated over essentially nothing. Cloud wasn’t to blame. He had been nothing but encouraging and patient with Squall. Clenching his hands in his hair, Squall sighed, frustrated at his mixed, nonsensical emotions. He just wanted to be alone. From everything and everyone. 

This wasn’t helping. Looking at the text, Squall reached over and shut off the screen. He’d respond… later. 

Just as he settled back to his studies, the faint ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he groaned. His mom had forced Squall to invite Seifer over for a supposed study session yesterday. She said it wasn’t healthy to spend all his time alone at his age. Squall was perfectly happy to prove her wrong. Parents just couldn’t understand.

Looks like it was time. Squall really didn’t want to put up with Seifer today, but hopefully he’d take the studying seriously. Afterall, Seifer had his big dream to be a knight. Recently, it was all he talked about.

“Squall, come on downstairs. Seifer is here!” Laguna’s voice called.

Knowing he couldn’t hide in his room, Squall headed down. As he descended the spiral staircase, he caught the ongoing conversation between his parents and Seifer.

“It’s just so nice for Squall to finally have a friend over,” Raine was saying. “He’s been so reclusive lately.”

“Yup. Just been holed up in his room for weeks now. Won’t see or talk to anyone. I think puberty’s hit him hard.” Laguna laughed and Seifer followed suit.

“Dear, don’t embarrass Squall in front of his friend.” Raine gestured to Squall, scowl firmly in place, who was stepping off the last step to join them in the foyer. 

Squall crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

“Well, if my parents were as cool as you, I wouldn’t leave the house either.” Seifer, wearing an ingratiating smile, elbowed Squall in complicity. 

Squall rolled his eyes while his parents and Seifer shared a laugh.

Annoyance already on the rise, Squall turned right back around. “Let’s go.” Without waiting, he headed up the stairs, expecting Seifer to follow.

“I just don’t get it…” Laguna shook his head back and forth. 

“Teenagers, right?” Seifer joked as he headed towards the staircase. “It was so good to see you Ms. Leonhart and Mr. Loire. You have such a lovely home.”

Squall scowled deepened as he heard Seifer kiss up to his parents. Whatever. It didn’t matter. All he wanted to do was get back to his books. Sitting back down at his desk, it didn’t take but a few more moments before Squall heard pounding up the stairs, and Seifer was invading his space.

Before Seifer could say anything, Squall shoved a book on sword stances in his face. Squall had already poured over it, and didn’t need it anymore. “Here. Read this.” Hopefully, that would keep Seifer occupied and out of his way.

“What? Come on? This is supposed to be a study session. Not a sit in silence and read session.” Seifer ignored the offered book, looking around for a place to sit before heading over to Squall’s bed. He rearranged the pillows in a pile before collapsing back. 

Squall’s grip tightened on the book. Seifer always knew the fastest way to push his buttons. “You have to have some knowledge to be able to study together.”

“Well lucky for you, I’ve already read that book.”

Squall was surprised. He didn’t really take Seifer as the studying type.

“Just because I’m not always holding a book, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to read.”

Squall raised an eyebrow at that in disbelief. He motioned to the rest of his books strewn on his desk and on some piles on the floor. “Take your pick then.”

Seifer sighed in annoyance before removing himself from his comfortable position on the bed. He stalked over to Squall’s desk and began to peruse the titles. “You know I want this badly as you do. I’m going to be a knight. The best one ever. Better than Sephiroth.”

Squall scoffed at that. Sephiroth was legendary. The first knight and no one had come close to his skill yet.

“Better than you for sure,” Seifer added as he picked up a book titled, _As One: Your Sword, Your Body, Your Mind._

“We’ll see about that.” Squall felt that fire light in him every time Seifer challenged him. “I bet you don’t know what the Nach principle is.”

“You wanna see who knows more? You’re on!” Seifer dropped back onto the bed. “Get ready to lose.”

This was the first in a long time Squall had felt enthusiastic about being around someone. He was driven to prove to Seifer just who had the most knowledge. “Whatever. Answer the question then.” 

The rest of the time, they tried to one-up each other on their knowledge or challenge each other’s ideas. Squall forgot all about the unanswered text. 

  
  


XXXXXXXXXX _A year later_ XXXXXXXXXXX

Deep shades of red and pink, bright blues, brilliant yellows. A myriad of colors decorated the gently sloping hill. The flowers’ soft fragrances mingled in the air, enticing people to enjoy the spring.

Cloud would glance up from his sketchpad from time to time, just to take in the sight, before going back to his work. It was peaceful and quiet. Most of the crowd had gathered near the entrance of the park - crawling over the playground or sitting on the rim of the large fountain. Only a few other small groups or couples had climbed the hill to sit amongst the splash of colors. He paused in his drawing, taking a second to think of his next step when a blue Forget-Me-Not fell onto his page. 

“Aerith,” Cloud reprimanded, trying to turn and look at her. A tug on his hair stopped him midway.

“Don’t you dare move and undo all my hard work.” Aerith plucked the flower from his page and began weaving it into the partial braid she had made of his hair.

Cloud sighed and mumbled, “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

“You’ll look so cute with pigtails.”

“I’m too old for pigtails,” Cloud complained but followed Aerith’s instructions and held still. He never understood why, but somehow he always let Aerith get away with any and all requests, including playing with his hair.

“You’re 11.”

“I’ll be 12 in a few more months.”

“I have flowers in my hair.”

Cloud looked at Aerith’s long, brown hair that had been masterfully woven into a braid, yellow and pink flowers peeking through the plaits. 

Aerith rotated his head back with a gentle push on his jaw. “Keep still.”

Sighing, Cloud did his best to comply. “You have one braid. Why don’t you just give me one too?”

“Because.” Aerith didn’t elaborate as she leaned over to her left to pluck a white flower, forcing Cloud to bend with her as she held on tightly to his hair. 

“I am trying to draw here,” Cloud complained again as they sat back up. 

Aerith looked down at his sketchpad. Drawn across the page were several concept designs of swords. One sword was ridiculously giant - almost three times the height of Cloud. Another looked like it could collapse to the size of a small dagger. One sword, crossed out with a giant X, had a flame decal over the blade. Aerith approved of eliminating that design. The current sketch Cloud was working on was the most detailed. The sword had been drawn from various points of views even with some tentative material suggestions written out beside it. 

“Oh, I like the one your working on. It looks kinda weird though. Like it’s missing something.”

“It’s because that’s only part of the sword. I want it to be several swords. That can all connect together to form one sword.”

“Oh like a puzzle ring!”

Cloud looked down at his sketch before reluctantly grumbling in agreement. 

“It’s very cool,” Aerith placated.

“Well, you get to choose your own weapon at the academy. But I want to design mine instead. I heard Sephiroth’s sword is one of a kind.”

“Ah.” 

Cloud frowned before asking, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing.” Aerith placed one last flower in Cloud’s hair and tied off the end of the braid. “There. All done.” 

Finally freed of being still, Cloud turned towards Aerith. “What do you mean - ‘ah?’”

“See you look so cute.” Aerith smiled at her own handy work and reached out to tug on one. They were just too tempting. 

Cloud slapped her hand away. 

Sighing, Aerith deemed to answer Cloud’s question. “You just seem to be really into Sephiroth-”

“-I am not.”

Aerith ignored his interruption. “-and whenever we talk about Elding Academy, he always comes up.”

Cloud blushed in embarrassment as he realized the truth of her statement. “Cause he’s the best knight there. Who wouldn’t want to be like him?”

“You don’t have to hide it from me, Cloud. I’m your best friend.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Though Cloud could feel that nervousness rise up in him whenever he thought about his true feelings towards Sephiroth.

Aeirth wasn’t one to beat around the bush. That was part of what made them such good friends. Cloud would deflect, and Aerith would put it all straight forward. “So you have a crush on Sephiroth. Who cares?” 

Cloud looked down as Aerith said the truth aloud. “Aerith…”

“Cloooud,” Aerith mimed back. Seeing that Cloud really was ashamed of his feelings, Aerith took a different approach. “Hey, I don’t care. I think it’s sweet.”

“It’s just that Seifer….” Cloud hated to bring him up, but Seifer had grown from a thorn in his side when they were kids to a massive asshole that made Cloud’s life miserable. His past bullying had only grown more aggressive and harsher from when they were younger. His jeers of chocobo and jerk had turned to nasty slurs and to pointing out anything that made Cloud different. Seifer loved to pick on his softer features and his single-parent family. Cloud tried not to let it get to him, but it was easier said than done. Especially, now that other kids were copying Seifer’s lead, making Cloud’s life ten times more difficult than it already was. Without Aerith and Yuffie, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Ugh. Don’t listen to that jerk.”

“Don’t listen to what jerk?” Yuffie surprised both of them as she crashed down onto the grass, careless of the flowers crushed beneath her back. She huffed as she sprawled out before them, forming their own private conversation triangle. 

“Got tired of playing tag?” Aerith asked. 

“Yeah. Those other kids could never beat the great tag-player Yuffie!” She raised a fist into the air before letting it drop back to the ground. “Also, I’m pooped.” She rolled onto her stomach, feet kicking in the air behind her. “Ooh, nice braids.” She reached up to grab at one Cloud’s braids, who warded her off. “Anyways, who’s a jerk?” She asked again as this time she made a snatch for Cloud’s sketchpad. Used to her antics, he thwarted her second attempt with a quick jerk away.

“Seifer,” Aerith answered.

“He is such an ass!” Yuffie concurred. “He’s down there by the park benches with some group of kids. He’s saying shit about you again, Cloud.” 

Cloud followed Yuffie’s finger to where Seifer was milling around with some other older boys. Knowing that Seifer was trash talking him, he turned away. He didn’t want to be caught staring and become a convenient target.

Aerith had started saying something in response to Yuffie, but Cloud wasn’t paying any attention. As he’d swept his gaze across the park, a lone figure sitting under a tree had caught his eye. Squall. He had a book on his lap and papers in a neat pile beside him. A jolt of hurt ran through Cloud - a knife gouging a line from his heart to his throat. The last time Cloud had seen Squall was months ago, and that was only because it was the annual Winter Solstice Party Raine and Laguna hosted every year. They had barely even exchanged a few words, if that, and Cloud had spent the rest of the party trying to suppress the sting of rejection. And now, in just a few months, Squall would be joining Elding Academy. It would be three _years_ until Cloud could join the academy himself. Three years until he’d have a chance to talk to Squall again and fix whatever had come between them.

“Do you want to go talk to him?” Aerith interrupted his thoughts. 

Cloud shook his head no, but then turned it into a shrug. His insides twisted. Their friendship had been torn apart by distance and silence. It had started a year ago and had only deteriorated since. Cloud couldn’t figure out just what it was he had done to deserve this treatment. Or what he could even do to fix it. He’d tried talking to Squall in text, in person. But for the most part, he received one word replies or even nothing at all. He’d gotten the message, but somehow, inside, there was still a sprig of hope. Maybe if he could just say the right thing. 

“Maybe you should.”

“Yeah, what’s the worst that can happen?” Yuffie chimed in. “He’ll probably just say-” Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms before muttering in her best Squall impression, “‘-Whatever.’”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cloud figured it couldn’t hurt much more to give it one last go. It already stung. One more rebuff wouldn’t matter. After all, Yuffie was right. The worse Squall could do is give a non-response. It could serve as a final goodbye to Squall and their friendship. A way for Cloud to end things on high note between them. Then, at least, Cloud would know he’d been the one who tried for their friendship. Even if it didn’t work out. On that, Cloud got up and headed down the hill.

Seifer was half-listening to some other teen brag about not studying for the Elding Entrance Exam when he glanced over towards Squall and spotted Cloud chatting him up. His anger was sharp and fast and even a bit surprising to himself. The past few years had been good… no, great, without Cloud around to hog Squall’s attention. True, Squall wasn’t always the most exciting to be around, preferring long bouts of quiet only punctuated with one word responses. But when Seifer was able to rile him up, he felt his blood rush with excitement. He didn’t need some annoying, immature preteen around ruining things for him. 

When they were younger, Cloud always got Squall to do what he wanted. Got the title of best friend. Was the one Squall wanted to hang out with while he suffered Seifer. 

Well, not anymore. Seifer loved lording it over Cloud as much as he loved shit talking him to others. The only thing was face-to-face confrontations never went Seifer’s way. Despite his effeminate appearance, Cloud always had a sharp, stinging retort. A knack for twisting Seifer’s words back around. The fucker. Made Seifer furious. The least Seifer could do to return the favor was point out to others his numerous shortcomings.

And there was no way in hell he was going to let Cloud squirm his way back into Squall’s life now. 

Pissed, Seifer pushed past the crowd of teens and marched over towards Squall. Seeing the ridiculous, flowery braids in Cloud’s hair, Seifer sneered. Coming from behind, he grabbed onto one, crushing a few of the flowers, and yanked hard. 

Cloud’s surprise gasp of pain was music to his ears. 

“What do you want, Chocobo?” Seifer loved that nickname as much as Cloud hated it. 

Cloud backed away from Seifer, holding his abused braid in his hand. “I was talking to Squall, not you, asshole.”

“Looks more like you came over to flirt. Did you think looking like a girl would make him want you, fag?” 

Cloud’s scowl lost some of its effect framed by his flowery pigtails, but his words were still daggers. “Oh, so you think I’m pretty? You know pulling pigtails is an immature way to show you like someone.”

Seifer grimaced, frustrated that once again, no matter what he said, Cloud always somehow got one up on him. He could never win. “In your dreams. I bet that you -”

“Shut up, Seifer.” Squall punctuated his interruption with a closing slam of his book. “I am studying here, in case either of you noticed. So, stop being an asshole Seifer.”

Seifer grimaced at Squall’s reprimand, but didn’t get a chance to respond as Squall continued.

“And thanks Cloud, but I don’t need luck to pass the exam. It’s in one week. I just need time to study. Seifer should be studying too.” He gave Cloud a once over, shaking his head at the braids in his hair. “You obviously can’t understand. When you’re older and more mature, you’ll get it.” He opened his book again, already annotating in the margins, pointedly ignoring them both.

Seeing the crushed look on Cloud’s face, Seifer wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him to bring him down some more. “Ha, like they’ll let him in. I bet the academy has a height requirement. Looks like you’re out of luck, pipsqueak.”

To Seifer’s surprise, Squall actually let out a small laugh. Emboldened, Seifer added on, “They also don’t let bastards in either, I heard.”

“I’m not a bastard.”

“Yeah, you are. Do you even know what a bastard is?”

“Someone who’s an asshole… so you?”

Seifer was feeling a rising triumph in his chest. He knew he had Cloud now. “No, someone who’s dad was just a sperm donor. Like yours.” 

Seifer saw it in Cloud’s eyes. Cloud could try and hide his reactions to Seifer’s jabs - with crossed arms and a look away - but Seifer could always tell. Cloud’s eyes were just too expressive to conceal his true feelings. 

Despite the obvious nerve Seifer had hit, Cloud still came back with a fiery retort. “So they won’t let me in because I’m a bastard. I wonder what they think about brainless assholes with an inflated ego.” Cloud flippantly tossed his hand. “Maybe you should pay someone to take the test for you. Probably the only way you’d pass.” 

Seifer had enough. He drew back a fist and was ready to let it fly when Squall interrupted again.

“What part of ‘I’m trying to study’ do you both not understand?” Squall glard up. “Seifer, sit down, open a book, and shut up. Cloud, why don’t you go hang out with Aerith or whatever.”

“Maybe put some makeup on too,” Seifer added.

Squall reached up and forcefully pulled Seifer down next to him. “Shut up.” He shoved a book into his hands. His gelid gaze telling Seifer he better not make one more comment. With a last look at Cloud, Squall returned back to his book.

Seifer, though, couldn’t help but smile triumphantly at Cloud. He may not be able to keep up with Cloud’s quick wit, but he still won in the end. 

Cloud’s eyes narrowed, as if to say one last parting rejoinder, but then, as he gaze shifted back to Squall, his expression softened and he let out a soft sigh. As if lost in thought, his hands absentmindedly straightened the flowers Seifer had crushed while his eyes gained a faraway, almost wistful look. “Sometimes I wonder, if we were ever really friends.” Then, Cloud turned around and headed back up the hill.

Seifer was bewildered. What did that mean? They had never been friends. Clueless, he missed the crushed expression that marred Squall’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source for Sword Fighting Term: Sword fighting techniques - https://www.quora. com/ What-are-some-terms-in-sword-fighting


End file.
